


Twas the Night Before Christmas - Cajun Style

by Jukebox



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukebox/pseuds/Jukebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Play off the Christmas poem "Twas the Night Before Christmas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the Night Before Christmas - Cajun Style

Title: Twas the Night Before Christmas - Cajun Style  
Author: Jukebox  
Pairing: Logan/Remy  
Rating: NC-17 to be on the safe side

Disclaimers: Doing this only for therapeutic value. Not making any money off it. All the characters in this fic belong to Marvel & Stan Lee. I'm broke so sueing me would be like trying to squeeze blood from a turnip. And, I usually think poorly of my own writing, so I'll never make money off of this or any others like it that I write.

Notes: The story was submitted in response to the Christmas Challenge I issued in the Logan/Remy and XmenRendezvous yahoo groups.

Summary: Play off the Christmas poem "Twas the Night Before Christmas"

Warnings: I don't know French or Cajun French, so my apologies to people of those areas if I butchered the language in this fic. If I put any in this fic, it came from online translators and LA library archives. Last, but not least – there are thousands upon thousands of X-men fics on the internet. So if this one resembles another you've read, it's purely oincidental. But, let me know who & what so I can go check it out for myself to see. If I see it's real similar, I'll write that author and offer him/her condolences for having a mind like mine.  
Words between ~ ~ are verses to the poem

********

TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS - CAJUN STYLE

 _~Twas the night before Christmas and all through the mansion,  
Not a creature was stirring except for the Cajun~_

Remy crept slowly down the stairs, making sure to step gingerly on those planks more prone to creak. He had long ago mapped out the most silent path up and down these steps. He made his way into the den as quietly as possible with one purpose in mind – to find out what he’d been given for Christmas. He always thought he was part cat. And that whole curiosity thing would most likely kill him. Then again, he probably had at least six more lives.

 _~The stockings were hung by the chimney with care  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there~_

Grinning, he ran a hand lightly over each of the little stockings that Jean had placed along the mantle of the fireplace. Only a few of the kids had remained behind for the holidays, with no families to go to, but Jean always made sure those children would experience every aspect of Christmas as she knew it. But, the stockings weren’t what the Cajun thief was after. No, his goal lay a few feet away under the imitation decorated pine.

 _~The X-kids were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar plums danced in their heads;~_

Everyone had long since gone to bed, the children anticipating what Santa Claus was going to bring them, while the adults anticipated the extraordinarily high energy levels they would need to keep up with the over-excited kids.

 _~And with one last satisfying perimeter sweep  
Wolverine settled down for some well deserved sleep~_

Logan finally entered his room after checking the grounds one last time. There was no danger present that he could detect, and he was looking forward to laying back and resting. Though the mutant feral needed little sleep, he still relished the peace and quiet of relaxing in bed. Or at least, that’s what he thought he would be doing until his extraordinary hearing picked up a sound from the main floor.

 _~When down in the den there arose a slight clatter  
Logan sprang from his bed to see what was the matter.~_

Remy cursed to himself at his usual lack of grace. In his haste to filter through the gifts, he underestimated the weight of some of them as they shifted around, knocking some of the lower hanging ornaments to the floor.

 _~Towards the downstairs real quiet, Logan drew like a gun  
No sense waking the others to join in on this fun~_

Logan stayed in the shadows as he silently made his way to the lower floor. He was second to no one - except the Cajun - when it came to sneaking around.

 _~The lights from the tree giving off such a glow  
Gave a life to the shadows of objects below~_

From his vantage point, he could see that someone was in the den. He moved in closer, shifting to a far wall in order to get a better look, and prepared to extend his weapon of choice from his knuckles in order to gut whoever was brazen enough to steal Christmas gifts from kids.

 _~When what to his surprise should the feral sense  
But a sneaky Cajun thief fingering the presents~_

But, he wasn’t truly surprised when he recognized Remy kneeling on the floor, sifting through presents. He knew the boy was too curious for his own good and had, fortunately, planned for such an event.

 _~With a gleam in his eye, the feral moved in real close  
And he watched in amusement as the thief was engrossed~_

Logan stood in the shadows, watching with a grin on his face as the boy went through all the gifts. When he saw the Cajun lift the package that Logan himself, had wrapped, the older mutant chuckled inwardly and moved off in the direction of the Danger room in order to prepare. It was originally something he planned for Christmas day when all the other residents would be busy chasing kids around, but it would do just as well tonight.

 _~Mumbling to himself as he searched in vain  
The Cajun thief eyed each gift as he called out the name~_

Remy picked up each gift individually as he read the tags, tossing aside those that had names other than his.

 _~“To Bobby, to Rogue, to Hank, to Stormy.  
For Cyclops, for Jean, for Logan, AH Remy!!”~_

Finally finding his own package, he turned it all around in his hands, looking at it from every angle as if it might be booby-trapped. The possibility was always there given that Bobby, the human jokester, resided in the same house.

 _~Sitting back on his haunches, he eyed the present  
Trying to figure a way in without being evident~_

But the truly tricky part was going to be getting into the box without disturbing the paper or tape too much. After all, it wouldn’t do if everyone knew that Remy had snuck down to open his gifts in advance. He would have to make sure to put it back exactly as he found it and feign surprise the next day.

 _~As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky~_

But whoever had wrapped this gift had done a spectacular job, almost as if they expected such a manoeuvre from the Cajun. It would be nearly impossible to unwrap the gift flawlessly. But no one knew how much Gambit loved a challenge.

 _~So slipping a card in between paper and tape  
The red eyed demon looked within and just gaped~_

Success at last with only one tiny little nick that almost no one would notice. As he opened the box, all it contained was a typed up note. Staring bemusedly at the paper, it was a drawn up map directing the younger mutant to the Danger room. He quickly closed the box and resealed the paper, placing it back under the tree, as he contemplated if he should continue his snooping.

 _~And then in a twinkling he lifted himself  
Strode through the door, making a left~_

But it only took three seconds of thought to make the decision. Yes, he would continue to snoop. After all, he was one of the world’s greatest thieves.

 _~And headed down the elevator to the lower floor  
Finally stopping outside of the Danger Room door~_

Remy paused outside the Danger room, wishing more than anything that he could see through solid metal to the other side. Something told him that once he opened the door, there would be no turning back and no way the one who gifted him would not realize what Remy had done. With a shrug, he decided he’d cross that bridge when he came to it.

 _~As he entered the room, a card in hand  
He saw candles, a bed and a lone figure stand~_

Busted! Remy felt the color drain from his face as he saw his feral team mate standing before him…..in a Santa suit. Now there was something he didn’t see everyday.

 _~He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot~_

The Cajun was having a difficult time wrapping his head around the scene. It looked like Logan was waiting for him as the old man simply stared with lust in his eyes.

 _~As Remy stepped closer, his eyes wide with shock  
He startled to hear the room’s doors lock~_

As he entered the room, the doors swept closed behind him and lockdown sequence to the room was initiated. Remy could feel his heartbeat quicken with the realization that he was trapped in this room with the older man and only Logan would be able to let them out.

 _~Logan’s eyes how they twinkled, shining so bright  
The feral’s nostrils flared wide and he drank in the sight~_

The older mutant watched his prey enter the room and picked up on the increased respiration. There was a twinge of fear there as well, and Logan felt his arousal escalate.

 _~The stump of a cigar he held tight in his teeth  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath~_

Logan blew out the smoke and shifted it from one side of his mouth to the other. His feral teeth gleamed as his grin grew wide, the scent of the younger man enticing to his senses.

~ _He was broad shoulder in his red Santa suit  
No detail spared from hat to fur lined boot~_

Logan was burning up in the damn suit, but he didn’t care. He had planned too long, and traded too many favors to borrow it from Hank to give up on it now. No, this was all part of the role playing that the boy had once mentioned experimenting with during one of their previous rendezvous.

 _~A wink of his eye and a twist of his head  
Told Remy to strip and get onto the bed~_

By now, they knew each other well, having been together for quite some time. Remy could read Logan like a book and vice versa. He realized what was taking place and smirked. The older man had actually listened to him and followed through on one of his suggestions. The excitement built and it took Remy only a few moments to divest himself of clothing and lay back on the bed, watching his lover move slowly towards him.

 _~Logan spoke not a word but went straight to his work  
And swallowed Remy to the root, causing his body to jerk~_

Remy cried out at the sudden sensation. The feral used his mouth in earnest to bring the boy off with as much pleasure as possible.

 _~And pushing his finger inside as he started to hum  
Causing the final sensation to make Remy come~_

Logan grinned as the last shudders of Remy’s release went through the boy’s body. He let the boy slip from his mouth, placing one last tender kiss on the crown before sliding up Remy’s body and devouring the boy’s mouth. Remy tasted himself on Logan’s tongue as he ardently returned the kiss.

 _~He raised Remy’s legs up and thrust in with a scream  
Finally sating himself which completed the scene~_

Unable to wait any longer, Logan took Remy hard and fast, roaring his pleasure at his own release deep inside his lover’s body. Afterwards, he collapsed to the side of the younger mutant pulling him close for another passionate kiss.

 _~They both lay there spent, as labored breathing slowed  
Blissful emotions between them continued to flow~_

This was heaven. Remy couldn’t remember a time when he had been happier. Logan was everything he could ever ask for in a lover. With a sigh, he nestled closer to the feral as the sweat cooled on their bodies.

 _~And Logan heard Remy say, as the older man held him tight  
"T’anks mon amour, for a glorious night.”~_

Merry Christmas from our two favorite X-men!!!!


End file.
